


Run, Swim, kiss.

by W1H2Y3M4E5



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First morning together, Fluff, M/M, Mornings, Running, Swimming, steve being a seal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:18:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14994656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W1H2Y3M4E5/pseuds/W1H2Y3M4E5
Summary: They both have to get used to each others morning traditions.





	Run, Swim, kiss.

Danny woke up that morning with a a sense or serene happiness. He hadn’t opened his eyes yet but he could feel steve’s protective arms wrapped around him. He knew this is how he wanted to wake up for the rest of his life. Sure he and Steve had spent nights together before in the three years they had been an official couple, obviously. However they just moved in together and this was their first night in their SHARED bed, in their SHARED room, in their SHARED house. Which also meant they had to get used to each other's morning routines. 

Danny hated to wake steve but he had to get start his morning during the week or he’d get nothing done. He swiftly and cautiously removed himself from his grasp and ducked into the bathroom. Once he’d come out he was startled to see steve up and at ‘em getting changed.

“Mornin’ Danno.” Steve says with a goofy grin. Danny was confused. He was knocked just two minutes ago. Regardless, he gave a mocked smile back before laughing and heading to the closet. Swiftly pulling on some basketball shorts and a plain t-shirt.

“Where you going dressed like that?” Steve was now behind him, arms around his waist and chin resting on Danny’s shoulder. 

“For a run if you must know.” Danny tried to hide the smile in his voice but steve knew him better than that anyways.

“Since when do you run?” He sounds honestly confused. Which of course Danny thought was adorable.

“Hey, I run!”

“Not on the job.” Steve remarks with sass.

“I don’t need to when I’m working with Lieutenant Commander Steve Mcgarrett, you animal.” Danny returns with the same attitude. He knew steve loved it when he said his name like that. And Danny wasn’t gonna lie. He found it incredibly hot for some reason too. He just had no clue why. Steve went to attack him with a kiss but Danny ducked under his arm. He could hear Steve moan behind him.

“Dannooooooooo” He groaned. “Why would you tease me like this?” 

“I’m going for my morning run, and I don’t need to be tired before I start.”

“Fine, then I’m going for my usual swim with no morning sex I guess.” He shrugs with a puppy face. It didn’t work, the detective was more shocked at the swim part.

“ ‘Usual Swim’?” He quoted Mcgarrett. 

“You run every morning, I swim every morning.” 

“Fucking SEALS.” Danny shook his head but they both knew he loved Steve being all super SEAL. Most the time at least. Except when he woke up screaming because of a nightmare. The two departed and went about their usual activities.

Steve was surprised to be the first home. He was on a long swim which meant Danno was on a lonnnngggg run. He was impressed as well. He truly didn’t see Danno run a lot in the field. And maybe that is because Steve always beat him to it but he doesn’t mean to deprive him of anything, or cut him off. Everything he did, he did it for Danny. And everything out in the field was to keep him safe. He put on a cup of coffee and showered. By the time he was done, Danny was strolling in. Sweaty and rosy in the cheeks. Steve of course thought it was hot. He walked over and him hard. 

“Hey to you too.” D smiled. 

“Go shower sexy, coffee in the pot.” Steve kissed him once more before smacking his ass and sending him off.


End file.
